1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for controlling operation of a member that generates an optical fringe.
2. Description of the Related Art
To control operation of a robotic arm, it is necessary to detect a load applied to the robotic arm. Conventionally, in order to detect the load, a stress detection sensor is provided in the robotic arm. Based on an output from the stress detection sensor, the robotic arm is controlled. The stress detection sensor includes, for example, a stress sensor using a piezo element and a strain gauge. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 04-352203 discusses an apparatus that acquires a visible image of a robotic arm from a video camera image, and controls the robotic arm based on the acquired visible image.
However, according to the conventional technique, the more accuracy of the control apparatus that is required, the larger structure of the stress sensors becomes. Further, it is necessary to install the stress sensors in a contactor of the robotic arms. Accordingly, the structure of the apparatus becomes complicated.
While Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 04-352203 discusses the apparatus that controls the robotic arm based on the video camera image, it is difficult to apply the apparatus to stress detection that requires accuracy, for example, in calculating stress at each part of the robotic arm or the like.